


Life isn't fair

by Spidypool42



Series: Furuichi messed up life [2]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidypool42/pseuds/Spidypool42





	Life isn't fair

Furuichi still couldn't believe he was giving an older man a blow job he had to he needs the money. It all started a year ago when his parents and sister died in a car crash he was left all alone Oga, and his family let him live with them, and Furuichi was extremely happy to be living with his crush,however, it didn't last long Oga found a green-haired baby and a hot blond. Oga's family wanted them to move in the only problem was Furuichi himself when he said he would move out of course Oga disagreed, but Furuichi lied and said his family left him a significant sum of money, so he moved out into a crappy apartment however his funds were running low, so he started working only these jobs didn't last long with Oga and Beel coming around and picking fights. One night he stopped in a park taking a breath he didn't know what to do he was running low on money and Oga was no help that's when an old man came up to him asking if he's and rent boy only for Furuichi say no and he tried to get away from the old man only for said old man to pin him down. Furuichi tried fighting him off, but it didn't work the older man rip his clothing in half now nacked the older man started to kiss and suck on him this went on for hours. When the old man did finish he threw both his coat and dollars on Furuichi telling him he should come back to the park if he's in need of money Furuichi went home broken and dirty Furuichi wanted to throw the money away, but he counted it he was blown away by how much it was that's when a dark thought crept across his mind should he sell himself for money.

Furuichi decided that he would after Oga got him fired from his last job Furuichi loved Oga, but he couldn't stand his crush ruining his jobs, so he went to the park at night looking. After about three hours he didn't see the man so he went home only to see the landlord looking for money Furuichi let him in and took out the money only for him to stop and put it away only for the landlord yell at him Furuichi walked over to him and dropped to his knees that's when the landlord got hint Furuichi would pay him with sex. After the sex was over the landlord told him he should go online and pimp himself out because apparently he was the best fuck Furuichi took his advice and the next day he made to rentboy page at first he wasn't getting any hits which meant no money he had to think of something Furuichi looked at other boys and girls pages and saw some were naked others were touching themselves or both, so that's when he called his landlord up and videotaped themselves having sex. After that he got hits from there he started having sex for money he didn't enjoy it though every time he did it he envisioned it was Oga and him Furuichi made enough money to move out of his apartment and into a beautiful home Oga questioned him about while they were out shopping only for him to avoid the question. When leaving the store, Furuichi bumped into someone he apologized only for him to stop it was the man from the park he gave Furuichi a sadic smile and passed him a piece of paper Oga asked him what that was about only for him to leave. At home, Furuichi pulled out the paper it was the man's number he saves it under HIM his first call to HIM was when his heart broke he saw Oga and Hilda kiss upon the schools' roof Furuichi ran out Furuichi could hear Oga call him, but Furuichi ran faster until he got home he called the number. Furuichi stepped out of the cab and saw a huge house he was let in by the maid he could have sworn she had a look of pity on her face Furuichi didn't have a good feeling about this, but he needs the money he was running low again.

He was lead into a room looking around his body went stiff this wasn't a room but a sex dungeon he went to turn only for the maid to close and lock the door on him. Furuichi banged and yelled out he stoped when arms wrapped around him and pushed him down it was HIM he gave Furuichi a cold smile and Furuichi knew he was doom. After what seemed like forever Furuichi woke up on a bed food next to him the maid walked in and handed him new clothing and bandages after she cleaned Furuichi she left he looked at his phone to see Oga called him over ten times he just threw the phone at the door only for HIM to walk in Furuichi went cold. The older man picked up the phone and walked over to the bed and gave Furuichi a heated tongue kiss however Furuichi didn't see the older man snap a picture when the kiss was over the man gave Furuichi the phone and left. The phone gave out a ring looking down he could see it was a message from Oga asking who the man in the picture was only for Furuichi to throw the phone.


End file.
